moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vorien Dawnstrider
Vorien Dawnstrider is a Quel'dorei from The Elven kingdom of Silvermoon, though he grew up in the city of Dalaran. Vorien is the widower of both the Quel'dorei priest Coria Dawnstrider and the human Paladin Lily Dawnstrider. He is the former Kirin Tor envoy to the Argent Dawn before the War Against the Lich King and is currently a member of the Silver Covenant and the Kirin Tor. =Appearance= Vorien stands at 6'5, so he is a bit taller than average for a High Elf. Vorien is very slim, though he has a bit more upper body strength than what one would expect for a Quel'dorei or a mage, but is hardly imposing. Vorien is the equivalent of a thirty to forty year old human. Vorien has blonde hair and blue eyes, which is common for Quel'dorei. Vorien wears a mask must of the time so few people have seen his face. He doesn't do this for any other reason than he doesn't see the point in taking his mask off most of the time, but that doesn't stop rumors from going around about it. If one were to get his mask off they would see a rather plain, average, Quel'dorei face, with the exception of having more scars on his face than a mage should have. =History= Early life Work in progress. Life in Dalaran Work in progress. Marriage to Coria Work in progress. Having kids Work in progress. Second War Work in progress. Interm Work in progress. Joining the expedition Work in progress. Fighting the Legion Work in progress. Battle of Mount Hyjal Work in progress. Life in Theramore Work in progress. Return to the Eastern Kingdoms Work in progress. Return to Dalaran Work in progress. Journey to the Hearthglen Work in progress. Kirin Tor Envoy Work in progress. Time with the Argents Work in progress. The Death of Coria Work in progress. Moving on Work in progress. Continuing the fight Work in progress. Courtship with Jenny Work in progress. Marriage with Jenny Work in progress. Battle of Lights Hope Chapel Work in progress. Return to Dalaran Work in progress. Ultimatum Work in progress. The Nexus War Work in progress. The last fight Work in progress. The Death of Jenny Work in progress. The War Against the Lich King Work in progress. Ulduar Work in progress. The Assault on the Citadel Work in progress. Joining the Silver Covenant Work in progress. Mourning Work in progress. Interm between the Cataclysm and the founding of Pandaria Work in progress. Activity in Pandaria Work in progress. Removal of the Sunreavers Work in progress. The Dalaran Insurgency Work in progress. The Trial of Tendeal Dawnlight Work in progress. Broken Night Work in progress. Joining the Magus Senate Work in progress. Ambermill Work in progress. The Violet Rise Work in progress. =Political and personal Views= Humans Vorien thinks highly of the human of Dalaran and the humans of Kul Tiras and it doesn't take much for one to earn his respect. This is because he has spent most of his life living in Dalaran and so he has been around humans for almost his entire life. That said, he doesn't havre as high of an opinion of all humans from all kingdoms. Stormwind Vorien sees Stormwind as the best hope for his people and for the Alliance, though his faith in King Varian has been shaken lately due to the rumors of talks between him and Lor'themar Theron to bring the Sindorei back into the Alliance. He also fears that the King will not do what is needed at the end of the war, and that he will just forgive the horde for its past transgressions and not seek justice for the peole of the Alliance. Furthermore, he despises how the kingdom has been getting into the affiars of the other members of the Alliance lately. That said, Vorien greatly respects the average Stormwindian and admires the First Regiment, especially for their recent aid the city of Dalaran during the Dalaran Insurgency. Alterac Vorien sees the people of Alterac, and the kingdom itself, as worthless traitors to the Alliance. He despises the fact that there are still people of the kingdom around and that there are now attempts to restore the kingdom. Gilneas Vorien sees the Gilneans as traitors to the Alliance and thinks that what has happened to them was the light's way of taking revenge on the people for following their foolish king into isolation. That said, he thinks that they are now loyal members of the Alliance and the worgen curse will greatly benefit the Alliance in the war against the Horde. Stromgarde Due to recent events in Arathi, Vorien has come to the conclusion that Stormwind should forcibly annex the broken and divided kingdom in order to stop more infighting in Arathi. He thinks that Stormwind should put a military government in charge and use its military to govern the place by force. Vorien still respects some Arathi, especially any mages that might remian there or hail from there due to their never ending loyalty to the Alliance, but he sees the power struggles as something that will tear the Alliance apart. Lordaeron Work in progress. Quel'dorei Work in progress. Sindorei Vorien thinks that the Sindorei are nothing but traitors who have doomed his race to walk the road to ruin for all eternity. He refuses to see them as his own kind anymore, seeing them as nothing better than a demon that needs to be put down. Sunreavers Vorien sees the Sunreavers as traitors not only to his people, but as traitors to the Sindorei and traitors to the Kirin Tor. Vorien sees them as nothing but Garrosh's pets, even going agaisnt their own people if its what Garrosh wants. While Vorien despises the Sindorei, he hates traitors even more, even if they betray his enemies. Vorien sees Aethas as an incompetent bafoon, one that was unable to control his own people and as an elf that was too incompetant to actually be behind any of the betrayals. Grand Alliance Work in progress. Dalaran and the Kirin Tor Work in progress. Th Horde Work in progress. Orcs Work in progress. Garrosh Work in progress. =Views on Magic= Work in progress. =Relationships= Work in progress. Coria Dawnstrider Work in progress. Ronae Dawnstrider Work in progress. Vandian Dawnstrider Work in progress. Jenny Dawnstrider Work in progress. Malander Dawnstrider Work in progress. Cloeia Harken Work in progress. Lily Harken Work in progress. Selena Harken Work in progress. Lathena Abendroth Work in progress. Category:Characters Category:High Elf